Engineers have long been working on electronic vehicle control systems in order to improve the ride comfort and safety of motor vehicles. One link in these systems is the wheel bearing, at which the wheel speed is measured and the vertical wheel forces between the tire and the road are continuously determined. To enable the forces between the tire and the road to be determined more effectively, it has been found that the brake caliper must be fastened directly to the fixed part of the wheel bearing. EP 1176409 A1 discloses a wheel bearing with fastening openings to receive the brake caliper. The problem with this arrangement is that the entire braking torque has to be transmitted to the wheel bearing by tightly screwed bolts. For this purpose, the connecting elements, e.g. bolts, must be very strongly dimensioned to enable the unit to be preloaded in a suitably secure manner so as to prevent slippage between the wheel carrier and the wheel bearing, even under extreme loads.